


Opportunities.

by seaboy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Aristocracy, Bad at tagging, Blood and Injury, Diedrich is tired, Drug Dealing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rachel is just her gentle self, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, Vincent is a young drug lord, also angst, big goofs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaboy/pseuds/seaboy
Summary: Vincent Phantomhive rules the underworld along with his best friend, Diedrich.His lover, Rachel, soon comes into the picture.They're young, dumb, and in love. What's the worst thing that could happen?





	Opportunities.

“This is one of the stupidest places you have taken us, _ mein gott _,” Diedrich grumbled, pulling his suit jacket across his body. “Mole. Take us home right now. This is not the place for m-- for a lady such as Rachel. Remember what happened before?"

In front of him stood a large, abandoned building which had been left to rot. Windows were smashed, doors were falling from their hinges, but the most noticeable thing was the moss. It covered almost every wall and crack but it looked like a brilliant pattern painted upon the dirty brickwork. All of this beauty was smudged by the fact that drug addicts leave their used paraphernalia around for others to find and step on. 

This was only one reason why Diedrich wanted to go home. The second was that his suit would get ruined. The third was that there still may be angry looking drug addicts inside. 

The young blonde stood in front of this beautiful house turned her head to grin at the men behind her. “Oh! I think it looks wonderful!” She wasn’t aware of the needles within. She was more of a think outside of the box woman. Her hand moved out to reach for the last man stood with them. He took it. 

“Rachel likes it so we are staying.” What Vincent didn’t want to explain was that he was there for a reason. So, why not blame it on curiosity?

Diedrich tugged at the cuffs on his shirt and rolled his eyes, muttering to himself. “Last time I go on a ‘date’ with you both…” Then it tumbled off along the lines of snogging by the needle stash. “I couldn’t get the blood from my car for a good week, Vincent. I am not driving ambulance style to your mother again… Woman scares the living daylights out of me.” 

Vincent gently walked the girl towards the door, allowing her to take in the rather beautiful sight. However, she was the only beautiful sight to him. How cliche. Since meeting at a party, they haven’t been able to stay away from each other. Rather how Romeo and Juliet met, but without the families wanting to kill each other and they don’t think that they’ll die in the end. They don’t _ think _ so anyway. 

“Come now, Dee. We don’t want to ruin this for Rachel!” Vincent’s voice was as happy as ever, a constant reminder that he had something over Diedrich that the young girl was yet to find out about. “No need to be such a spoilsport.”

The three made it inside the building with ease; simply pushing open the broken door. As soon as they entered, birds made their coos quieter and Diedrich let out a groan as he pointed out the used heroin needles. 

As Rachel began to investigate and look around the ancient building, Vincent kept a few paces behind her, their hands no longer together. He was looking around in more discreet spots for something. However, she didn’t mind it. She assumed it to be for his work. After all, drugs don’t come for free. Money needs to be exchanged or people get hurt. 

“Vincent, do you really think we will find the money in here? I mean, they might have stashed it in an old mattress somewhere or something-- Hey!” She gasped as he ran off ahead. “Hey! Vin, get back here!” She then chased after him, converse clad shoes causing a rather loud echo down the hall. 

Soon enough, Vincent had found what he was searching for. An old looking leather case. Just before his beloved reached him, he flicked open the locks and skimmed over the content. “I say… There must be about… Hm…”

“Sixteen thousand.” 

Vincent turned his head up to see Rachel stood over him, a grin on her face. He chuckled and closed it again, standing up to tower over her. “How did you know that, my dove?” 

“I read Diedrich’s notes in the car. He forgets I can read a little German.” 

The German grunted and looked to Rachel and Vincent. “You two need to stop being so annoyingly good at this job. Now, I’ll take the case and wait for you both in the car. I need to count it.” He put a hand out and Vincent threw it to him. 

“Keep the change, dirty old dog.” 

Diedrich grumbled and walked off, rolling his eyes. “Bloody Mole.”

The two lovers took each other by the hand and walked further into the house, hoping to find something interesting. They went up stairs and into various rooms which had been graffitied upon. Nothing really captured their interest past the fact that they would sometimes throw small stones down to hit the roof of Diedrich’s car. 

“Come, Rachel. We should get going.” Vincent stood by the door of a room, watching the sunlight frame the girls figure gently. She looked like an angel. 

The blonde turned and began to walk towards him, only to take one wrong step. Then, she began plummeting through the floorboards. His heart raced as he lunged forwards in an attempt at grabbing the girl but it was useless. She hand landed on the next floor in a daze. 

“My dove, stay there. I’ll be right there.” He turned and got up, running down the stairs faster than he ever had in his life. He let Rachel get hurt and now his mother was going to scream at him again. 

Rachel sat herself up, her cheeks red from trying not to cry. She was in pain and her arm seemed to be bent in the entirely wrong way. When Vincent reached her, she put her good arm out to him and he scooped her up.

“My poor dove… We best get you patched up quickly.” He picked her up and stood, the girl wincing in his arms. It hurt more than she would like to admit. After a gentle kiss to the head, Vincent began making the journey down to the car. 

Diedrich jumped out and ran over, assessing the situation quickly. “W-What in gods name happened?! Don’t tell me you had… Se--”

“Start the car, Diedrich. She fell and injured herself.” Vincent slipped into the back with his lover, cradling her gently. She closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. She didn’t want to cry in front of the two boys. 

He didn’t need telling twice. He started up the car and drove.

Vincent gently brushed his fingers through her hair, letting her bury her face into his shirt. He noticed how she relaxed and soon enough, she was asleep. 

“Turn the radio down, Dee. She’s asleep. The adrenaline must have worn off… Mother is going to kill us.” 

“Correction, she is going to kill you.” 

“Quit being right all the time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!   
please feel free to leave me comments on what you'd like to see!   
kudos are appreciated.


End file.
